De Lirios
by Citus
Summary: ella no volvió, el la fué a buscar, pero los temores de ambos impiden que se diga lo que tanto esperan.Y aquellos delirios siguen ahi, y sus flores favoritas siguen siendo los lirios.
1. de ansias y regreso

**De Lirios**

* * *

_Serie : Inuyasha (c) Rumiko Takahashi Autora: Citus disclaimer: los personajes utilizados para dar vida a esta historia completamente salida de mi imaginacion y creatividad, no me pertenecen, y son utilizados sin ningun fin de lucro. . espero que te guste XD!!_

* * *

**Capitulo I**

* * *

Salía de su oficina al interior de la clínica que hace dos años había abierto con ayuda de sus amigos, dejando escapar un suspiro cansino de su boca al momento de cerrar su puerta y quedar frente al color blanco y las molduras que la cubrían.

Se dio la vuelta caminando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón gris, mientras recorría el pasillo de recepción. Necesitaba llegar a su casa y tomar una buena siesta, últimamente había estado trabajando en exceso. Cerró sus ojos.

Su cabello, largo y negro, rozaba su espalda sujeto tras su nuca.

Ansiaba su llegada, ya había esperado demasiado, 2 largos e intensos años, y acababa de recordar que debía alimentar a su mascota.

**Hey¿ya te vas?-** escucho decir tras de si, a lo que solo respondió con un sonido que bien podía tomarse como una afirmación**.- recuerda** **que mañana debemos estar a la 9 en el aeropuerto…- lo se, Miroku-**

**- esta bien, solo te lo recordaba por si acaso el destino quería que lo olvidaras** – decía nuevamente la voz con tono divertido esta vez-

Abrió sus ojos y miro a quien le hablaba.

**- no lo ****olvidaría jamás, y lo sabes** – respondió con su tono indiferente de siempre.

- **siempre tan serio, sesshoumaru-** dijo el alegre muchacho vestido con bata blanca que revisaba unos papeles en la medialuna de decepción.

**- no fastidies, y si ves al inútil de mi hermano, dile que vaya a buscar su auto a mi casa- **

**- como usted ordene capitán-** respondió miroku haciendo un saludo militar, y recibió de respuesta una fría mirada dorada que lo hizo desistir de burlarse de su amigo.

**- ****Esta bien, me voy, nos vemos mañana, recuerda que después del aeropuerto comeremos en mi casa, espero verte ahí, y esta vez lleva contigo a Sango, sabes que le encantará verla**- dijo sesshoumaru.

**-****Sango irá al aeropuerto, así que dalo por seguro…adiós, que tengas buena noche y descansa**- dijo miroku mientras veía a su amigo salir por las puertas dobles de vidrio que tenia frente a él.

**- ****Igualmente- **susurro

Salio de la clínica directo al estacionamiento exterior a buscar su auto, saco la llave de su bolsillo y lo abrió con el comando a distancia, haciendo sonar la alarma.

Abrió la puerta de su aston martín plateado, y subió en el asiento de conductor, observando su portafolio sobre el asiento del copiloto, extrañaba que alguien se sentara en él, y probablemente esa añoranza fuera suplida por un pasajero constante dentro de unas cuentas horas, necesitaba que llegara la mañana lo mas rápido posible para verla, aun no entendía por que debió irse a un país tan lejano a estudiar, bien podía haber estudiado con ellos, o en algún país mas cercano, pero las cosas ya habían pasado y ella ya tenia su titulo en antropología, lo que significaba que la volvería a ver, y esta vez no dejaría que se volviera a ir de su lado.

Emprendió camino a casa, la carretera estaba un poco desolada a esas horas, la brillante y bulliciosa ciudad había quedado atrás hacia unos minutos y ahora el panorama se centraba en verdes grupos de árboles centenarios y extensas pampas pobladas de parrones de uva, grandes viñedos y una que otra plantaciones de coloridas flores que se homogenizaban al oscurecer, como ahora que solo se veía un mar de relieves oscuros.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y faltaba poco para llegar a las puertas de la que había sido su morada desde que había respirado por primera vez oxigeno.

Esa gran casa colonial a las afueras de la ciudad de Osaka, construida a mediados del siglo 19, por inmigrantes italianos y españoles, era centro de reunión de europeos en esas inhóspitas tierras de extrañas costumbres. Pero ahora era su mas preciado tesoro, ya que era parte de la herencia dejada por sus padres.

Llego a las grandes puertas de roble barnizadas, imponentes, que se abrieron automáticamente al estacionar el auto momentáneamente frente a ellas, al abrise estas completamente él avanzo hasta rodear la plazoleta que se encontraba frente a las escaleras de la casa donde ya lo esperaban algunos de sus sirvientes y su mascota, un gran akita inu de color blanco.

Estaciono su auto sobre el terreno cubierto de gravilla predispuesto para tal uso y descendió del vehiculo desprendiendo su ya conocida arrogancia, al llegar a las puertas de roble y cobre lo esperaban Jaken, un anciano de baja estatura y ojos saltones que llevaba al servicio de su familia mas de los años que él poseía, y Rin, una jovencita de aproximados 8 años, a quien tenia bajo sus tutela.

Junto a ellos su metro ochenta y siete parecía aun mas notorio.

**¡Señor sesshoumaru!-** exclamo la pequeña de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos chocolate aferrandose a una de sus piernas con una sonrisa que le derretía el corazón.

**Amo sesshoumaru, que gusto tenerlo en casa-** dijo el sirviente de ojos saltones mientras hacia una reverencia, mientras Ah-hun daba vueltas alrededor suyo, con la lengua asomando por la boca y ladrando de felicidad. Acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña suavemente al mismo tiempo en que saludaba a jaken con la mirada.

**Rin, ve a darte un baño y ****prepárate para la cena.**- dijo con su usual tono, mientras se deshacía el nudo de la corbata con lentitud y desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa dejando asomar halos de piel bronceada.

**Hai-** fue la respuesta que obtuvo mientras la niña subía corriendo las escaleras como un bólido.

**La cena ****estará lista en unos momentos amo**- dijo jaken mientras tomaba la chaqueta del joven señor de la casa, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de este.

Se dirigió hacia un rincón de la sala, donde se encontraba una mesita muy curiosa que sostenía una bandeja de cristal tallado y en ella una botella y 3 copas del mismo material y trato.

Se sirvió un poco de whisky y se sentó pesadamente en un sitial antiguo al lado de aquella mesita. Bebió el líquido oro de un solo golpe, dejándole en la garganta una sensación de fuego, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a aquella sensación que para esos tiempos se le hacia agradable.

Estaba cansado.- soltó un suspiro-

Vio acercarse a ah-hun, con algo de color rojo en su boca.

**¿es que no se lo puedes pedir a nadie mas?-** dijo mirando reprobatoriamente al can pero con la mirada desinteresada, observando al perro frente a el sosteniendo con su hocico su plato de comida, y para colmo, de respuesta obtuvo un gruñido de ah-hun y el plato en el suelo frente a el esperando por ser llenado. Se puso de pie y tomo el _maldito _plato, se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba una señora de cabello gris descolorido por los años.

**Joven sesshoumaru, veo que ah-hun ya lo molesto otra vez-** dijo con humor en sus palabras la anciana cocinera.

**Como todos los ****días Kaede…como todos los días, espero que algún día se canse**- respondió con algo más de suavidad hacia la anciana mujer –**perro fastidioso**-

**Talvez cuando la señorita llegue se lo pida a ella como antes**- comento kaede, mientras observaba al joven que servia en el pequeño plato las galletitas de perro y los preparados.

Sesshoumaru levanto la vista observando como kaede lo miraba con un brillo de nostalgia y acusación que lo incomodaron. Y acerca del comentario, pues, lo más probable es que así sucediera, y ya no podía esperar más para que eso ocurriera…

**-señor sesshoumaru**- se escucho en la cocina rompiendo el silencio repentino.

**- si…jaken- **

**- el amo Inuyasha esta al teléfono, dice que es una emergencia- **

**- dile que cualquier emergencia de su vida personal es irrelevantes en la mía-**

**- dijo que… era acerca de la señorita-**

Por el rostro de sesshoumaru cruzo una sombra de pánico y tomo el teléfono bruscamente de las manos de su sirviente.

**diga…**

**Sesshoumaru**

**Que tienes para decirme**

**Es algo difícil de decir…pero…**

**Directo al punto **- dijo exasperado, tenia un mal presentimiento

… **algo ocurrió con el vuelo…**

**¿ que quieres decir con que algo le paso al vuelo?- **pregunto ansioso

**Yo…sesshoumaru será mejor que vengas, llamaron del aeropuerto..**

**¡Dímelo!-** ordeno, inuyasha estaba demasiado serio para ser simple.

**Ella…**

Sesshoumaru escucho atento lo que su hermano decía. Luego solo se escucho como caía el teléfono contra en suelo de baldosa ajedrez de la cocina.

**- ¡MALDICION!**

* * *

**gracias por leer!**

**agradeceria un review !**


	2. de amor y desesperanza

_De **DE.LIRIOS **de amor y desesperanza_

**Capitulo II:**

Se encontraba en el aeropuerto internacional de Osaka a eso de las 9 de la mañana, vestido informalmente con unos pantalones de vestir crema, una camisa blanca, zapatos negros y un abrigo de viaje también negro, golpeaba el suelo con impaciencia con uno de sus pies, haciendo un ruido constante y que demostraba su acabada paciencia.

Su hermano el día de ayer le había comunicado la noticia de que a quien esperaba con tanta ansia había perdido el vuelo y no llegaría hasta ¡en una semana más!...

¿Qué demonios se creía¿Qué podía dejarlo en ascuas cuando ella quisiera?¡que acaso no se daba cuenta de cuanto…?, -demonios-murmuro, hasta ahora aceptaba en su mente que la extrañaba, y mucho, había dejado ir la gran oportunidad de su vida, pero esta vez no lo volvería a hacer, todos sus amigos lo había notado, todos y cada uno de ellos había notado su interés por su mejor amiga, todos menos ella, y aunque siempre supo que le hacia falta de sobre manera durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente, el nunca lo acepto abiertamente, ni en habla ni en mente, la falta que le hacía.

El día estaba nublado, aun que en la televisión habían anunciado un día soleado y caluroso, normal en aquella temporada estival, se mostraba una mañana bastante fría y falta de color, aunque sus sentidos le decían que mejoraría con el paso de las horas hacia el medio día, le dejaban una sensación de vació y desaliento que lo molestaban.

Parecía que su reloj avanzaba más lento de lo normal, y necesitaba tomar ese vuelo lo antes posible…

Si ella no venia por su cuenta, el mismo la traería de vuelta.

Su vuelo salía a las 9:30 a.m y eran las 9:15, y no lo harían pasar hasta las 9:20, así que en esos cinco minutos que le quedaban en tierras japonesas, llamaría al inútil que tenia por hermano, se daría la satisfacción de despertarlo a esa hora, por que sabia que le molestaría y aprovecharía de decirle que se iba del país hasta traerla de vuelta.

Un tono…dos….tres….cuatro….y…

diga? –decía una voz a medio dormir, ronca y baja ,– buen día, hermanito

¿sesshoumaru?¿que tienes en la cabeza que me despiertas a estas horas!?

Mas que tu seguramente, solo te llamo para avisarte que me voy del país

No me digas que te vas solo por que no vuelve hasta la semana siguiente, eso te rompe el orgullo y te da vergüenza que veamos tu rostro el resto de la semana y solo te largas para evitarlo- dijo inuyasha apresuradamente, entre balbuceos y palabras cortadas por sus intentos de respirar al mismo tiempo de hablar

No

¿Bueno, entonces por que te vas?

La iré a buscar

No, en serio¿Por qué te vas?

Te lo acabo de decir imbecil

No te creo, por que querrías ir a buscarla, solo es una semana, han pasado dos años¿por que no puedes esperar unos días más?

Por que…

Ya se, no me digas….aun que nunca creí que a tu edad hicieras este tipo de cosas sesshoumarito – decía inuyasha con sorna

Que quieres decir con eso inuyashita- respondía nombrando a su hermano de la misma forma

Que estas viejo

Solo te llevo un año

Precisamente,un año mas es una eternidad, yo a mis 24 ya he hecho demasiadas cosas que tu no, te has avejentado solo…y

Calla, solo llamaba para despedirme

¿de cuando acá tan sentimental?

Solo era para avisarte

…

Quien fué anoche?

Mmm ….no recuerdo su nombre

Inuyasha. ¿Cuándo cambiaras?

Cuando tu aceptes que estas enamoradísimo de tu ya sabes quien

Pasajeros del vuelo 08820 de la línea aérea Japanairlines, favor de abordar por la compuerta numero 19.

me llaman para ingresar al vuelo

odio cuando cambias el tema sessho

y yo cuando hablas de eso

cuídate hermanito

tu también, y …usa preservativo – acoto con una media sonrisa en el rostro

feh!, no te daré sobrinos tan pronto- decía divertido

eso espero, aunque prefiero que le des a mamá una nuera antes de un nieto.

Ten cuidado, y esta vez no olvides decirle todo….

Trataré…

Colgó la llamada.

Ahora que había hablado con inuyasha se sentía con más ganas de ir en busca de la mujer que necesitaba ahora mismo a su lado, eran unas cuantas horas de viaje, pero que bien valían la pena.

-----------

La mañana se hacia presente con esmero tras las cortinas de visillo de la habitación de aquel departamento de coloridas paredes y artísticos diseños que a tales horas resguardaban el cuerpo dormido de una mujer envuelta en blancas sabanas.

Sus cabellos azabaches estaban desperdigados por la cabecera ejerciendo un contraste casi brutal, casi épico.

Sus parpados se mantenían inamovibles, cerrados, y enmarcados por gruesas pestañas de asfalto, tan negras como su cabello, su rostro poseía una indiscutible expresión de tranquilidad que fue desterrada al momento de que tal mujer, decidiera abrir los ojos por motivos de fuerza mayor, en este caso…la molesta luz de la ventana.

Sus ojos, mezcla de canela y miel se abrían paso a través de la imagen mañanera de su habitación, revuelta y desordenada, su ropa rociada en el suelo, su maleta a un costado del armario y su cartera aun puesta sobre su escritorio al igual que su abrigo en la silla del mismo.

Soy una completa cobarde….- susurro para sí misma la muchacha que refregaba con entusiasmo su cabello para desperezarse.

Levanto las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo, el edredón y cubrecama estaban por el suelo, probablemente por su manía de moverse demasiado cuando dormía con culpa, y se levanto de aquel lecho de madera y dosel para dejar al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo, ahora erizado por el frió vespertino, y sin mas dirigirse al baño para poderse cambiar, necesitaba despejar su mente de los mismos miedos que ayer le impidieron tomar el avión de vuelta a su hogar.

------------

Tan solo quedaban unas cuantas horas para llegar, comía ansias y al parecer estas mismas le mantenían el estomago contraído, los nervios de punta y el miedo a flor de piel.

Hoy sería el día de volverla a ver, y también el día de llevarla de vuelta.

_Altoparlante: Señores pasajeros, soy Isu__zuma Otoko, capitán de este vuelo, espero estén teniendo un buen viaje. En estos momentos las asistentes de vuelo procederán a servirles la merienda de medio día previa a su almuerzo, esperamos la disfruten._

Sesshoumaru escucho vanamente las palabras que decían por el altoparlante del avión, su mente esta bastante ocupada planeando de hecho, una estrategia para que sus instintos no lo traicionasen frente a aquella mujer.

…: señor desea té, café o algún aperitivo?

Definitivamente dejaría que las cosas sucedieran por sí mismas.

un café sin azúcar por favor.

Enseguida.

La asistente le miraba indiscretamente, escrutándolo, observándolo¿devorándolo?

Odiaba a esas mujeres que con descaro se ofrecían, y a esta señorita parecía faltarle poco para lanzársele encima.

mi nombre en Okino Kagura, a su servicio – pronuncio con especial deleite la mujer de castaños cabellos, rojizos ojos y suficiente dote física como para encandilar a un hombre.

Gracias- respondió fríamente sesshoumaru a la mujer mientras esta ponía la bandeja del café con unos cuantos bizcochos sobre la bandeja del asiento, rozando accidentalmente la entrepierna de sesshoumaru, incomodándolo de sobremanera

No hay de que- dicho esto le regalo una sonrisa gatuna cargada de segundas intenciones

Sesshoumaru con la indignación puesta en cada una de sus facciones escondidas bajo frialdad se concentró en su café y aquellos extraños bizcochos, dejando pasar aquella "accidental" caricia, poco cortés por lo demás, y la muy poco agradable situación.

Lo que hay que sufrir por ti…Kagome- pensó.

* * *

gracias a ivanna por sus reviews! muchas gracias! Xp, espero que postee mas gnte! por que devo decir ...da MUCHOS ANIMOS!

he aqui el segundo capitulo! algo tarde pero llegó! espero lo disfriten!

atte: Citus


	3. de reencuentro

_delirios de reencuentro_

* * *

CAPITULO III

* * *

Había llegado al aeropuerto hacia unas dos horas, y en el transcurso de aquellas y tras hacer los tramites correspondientes, se dio cuenta de algo que derrumbo por un momento todos sus planes… 

**No tenía ni la menor idea de por donde comenzar a buscar.**

Pero el derrumbe solo duro poco tiempo, ya que su mente a base de sus deseos por encontrar a kagome, comenzó a trabajar a marcha forzada y encontró una solución.

Solo esperaba que su servicio de roaming estuviera en completo funcionamiento, por que necesitaba llamar a alguien urgentemente.

Sus dedos estaban helados, hacía un frió de los mil demonios y no quería entrar al aeropuerto, esta aparado afuera de las puertas principales de ingreso con su maleta a un costado, con porte gallardo acentuado por su abrigo, mientras sostenía su móvil a la altura de su oreja mientras ejecutaba el primer paso del plan.

_Investigar donde __vive kagome._

Los tonos del teléfono comenzaban a exasperarlo más de la cuenta, y su, como siempre, inútil hermano no se dignaba a contestar el teléfono.

_Probablemente este haciendo lo de siempre cada fin de semana, después __de todo allá son las 12 de la madrugada.- _pensó con resignación y un gruñido en sus labios.

- que bueno que llegaste vivo- se escucho desde el teléfono la voz de su hermano menor, había estado demasiado ensimismado para notarlo.

- Para tu desgracia así fue.- respondió con humor

- Bueno ahora que lo sé, hablamos mas tarde cuando la traigas de vuelta ¿de acuerdo?

- Inuyasha…- sesshoumaru dijo con un tono totalmente neutro pero…

- Odio cuando ocupas ese tono¿que quieres sesshoumaru?, por que estoy ocupado con una señorita y no puedo dejarlo para más tarde.-respondió en un tono de voz bajo para que su compañera no escuchara.

- Bueno, entonces tendré que pedírselo a otra persona, ya que mi hermano pequeño no me quiere ayudar y…

- Esta bien¡que demonios quieres!- respondió resignado, su hermano siempre hacia que quedara con cargo de conciencia, y simplemente no podía vivir en paz consigo mismo si eso ocurría.

- Necesito que vallas a mi casa y busques en mi armario una caja de madera, la misma que contiene a tenseiga, tu sabes, la espada de papá, dentro hay unas cartas de kagome, necesito que revises el remitente y me digas la dirección.

-Un por favor estaría bien…

- Será mejor que no te atrevas a leer alguna por que juro que no sobrevivirás a mi regreso para volver a ver a la señorita de hoy.

- De todas maneras no pensaba en hacerlo sesshy

- Solo hazlo inútil

- Me encanta tu amor fraternal, igual de nítido que el agua, no puedo creer que hayas ido hasta allá sin tener idea de donde vive.

- No te interesa, solo hazlo, y ahora, por que es urgente.

- Como ordene señor¿no quiere un vodka también?

- Inuyasha- dijo en un susurro

- ¿Con hielo?

- Gracias…

- No hay de que, te llamo en 20 minutos.

La comunicación se corto.

Su hermano de vez en cuando y en muy contadas ocasiones lo ayudaba, tenia pésima voluntad, pero cabía duda de que lo quería, no sabia que sería sin su hermano, probablemente llevaría una vida muy aburrida, y no tendría con quien peliar.

Espero que InuYasha no lea esas cartas…- se dijo a si mismo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de aquel abrigo negro.

Estaba comenzando a correr viento y de vez en cuando las nubes dejaban ver un sol pálido, que no entregaba ningún calor al ambiente.

Sus cabellos negros, siempre ordenados, se encontraban levemente enmarañados por el viento y comenzaba a creer que no era buena idea estar en aquel lugar, con aquellas intenciones, buscando a esa persona.

_Talvez ella no quiere volver, talvez encontró a alguien mas, talvez no me reconocerá, talvez…nunca me perdonó_- esas eran la clase de pensamientos y razones que desconcertaban al apuesto hombre, y lo hacían dudar de su objetivo.

_No es momento de acobardarse_- volvió a pensar en ello mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas cercanas a la entrada del aeropuerto a esperar la llamada de InuYasha.

Tendría que sacar un lápiz y un papel.

----

Sesshoumaru lo había dejado con una gran misión y una gran advertencia también.

"_busca las cartas y no las leas!"-_ pensó el joven ojidorado, mientras despedía a la que iba a ser su compañera nocturna.

_las cosas que debo hacer por ti mi hermano_ – pensó

Cerró la puerta de su departamento mientras se recostaba en ella, miro a la distancia su chaqueta en uno de los brazos del sillón, y se dirigió hasta ella para tomarla, metió una de sus manos a un bolsillo de está y saco de ella lo que buscaba…las llaves de su moto.

Estaba obligado a ocuparla, ya que su auto estaba en la misma casa a la que se dirigía ahora.

Recordaba haberlo dejado ahí después de una borrachera, un sesshoumaru enfadado y una kaede muy preocupada.

La misión que se le encomendó no era difícil, todo lo contrarió y tampoco quería leer aquellas cartas por miedo a lo que pudiera descubrir, sabia que estaba mal, que era la mujer que su hermano quería y su mejor amiga, kagome había sido la mejor amiga de ambos desde que los presentaron en una reunión familiar a la que sus padres invitaron a la familia higurashi, amigos de la infancia de sus progenitores, y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó.

Ella tenía 16 años, el tenia 19 y sesshoumaru ya contaba con 20, la atracción fue indiscutible entre ellos, pero la química entre ella y sesshoumaru era aun mayor, su hermano no solía hablar mucho con mujeres, mucho menos con "niñas", pero con ella todo fue diferente, a pesar de sus intentos de conquista, ella era increíblemente difícil, he increíblemente hermosa, y así como se daba cuenta de que la chiquilla aquella de ojos marrón y azabaches cabellos lo estaba encantando, se daba cuanta de que su hermano la comenzaba a ver como más que una simple amiga, y siempre fue así.

Con el dolor de su alma y orgullo, se hizo a un lado, pero cual fue su decepción al notar que sesshoumaru no hacía nada para acercarse de otra manera a kagome, y así es como se encuentra hoy en aquella situación, buscándola para poder decirle lo que tanto deseaba ser escuchado por ella.

Monto en su motocicleta, con su chaqueta ya puesta, se colocó el casco sobre sus alborotados cabellos negros y bajo el visor, la puso en marcha y se dirigió raudo a su destino.

----

Inuyasha se estaba demorando, necesitaba esa dirección o moriría de los nervios.

Iba montado en un taxi, había decidido ir a buscar alojamiento en caso de que su búsqueda demorara más del día con que contaba, y por motivos obvios necesitaba un hotel.

Había comenzado a llover y la cuidad en la que se encontraba parecía mas alumbrada y activa que antes, la lluvia había actuado como un aliciente a la actividad, y la gente que veía a través de la ventanilla del automóvil parecía disfrutar de aquella humedad.

Su celular había comenzado a vibrar…

Metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó de el, él tan indispensable objeto, lo miró por unos segundos leyendo en la pantalla el nombre esperado, dudando de contestar, por miedo e inseguridad…pero aún así lo hizo.

-¿diga?

-La tengo, anota.-dijo inuyasha con rapidez, estaba nervioso y el lo notó.

Sesshouamru introdujo su mano desocupada en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y saco de el una libreta de mano y un bolígrafo.

-esta bien, díctame.

Inuyasha con voz lenta y calmada, nombro la direccion de kagome y con ello renunció totalmente a ella.

-gracias inuyasha, prometo que te compensare de alguna manera.

-Esta bien, tomare tu palabra, pero te juro que si no vuelves con ella, lo lamentarás.

-No se que te dio por ponerte violento, pero así espero que sea.- pronuncio esbozando una sonrisa tras el teléfono.

-No dudes- dijo cortante inuyasha-

La comunicación se corto nuevamente¿Qué le daba a inuyasha ahora por colgarle?.

"no dudes", se repetía en su mente aquella advertencia, o consejo, era difícil saberlo, pero lo que si sabía con certeza era que la tomaría al pie de la letra, sería mejor que le dijera al conductor que cambiara en rumbo, si no iba ahora, no iría después.

-----

Se había puesto unos jeans pitillos dentro de unas botas marrón sin tacón y un sweater de hilo blanco, se había lavado el cabello y sus ondas se hacían más notorias por la humedad del ambiente, estaba lloviendo y mientras se sentaba en un balcón techado de su departamento miraba inquieta desde su ventana que era recorrida incesantemente por gotas de lluvia hacia la calle empapada llena de transeúntes.

Tenía un tazón humeante de café entre sus manos y su chimenea estaba encendida.

En días como esos es que agradecía que su madre hubiera escogido el departamento de aquel último piso, que también comprendía la azotea, por esa misma razón ella disponía de una chimenea que antes formaba parte de una vieja recepción, hecha de cobre y piedras.

Mientras miraba fijamente hacia abajo ahora afirmada contra el gran ventanal aún con la taza entre sus manos recordó sus temores, los que la habían rondado desde hace unos días y había terminado por asediarla el día anterior, tanto que no la dejaron partir hacia su hogar.

Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos bruscamente. Era el teléfono

Se dirigió a la sala y cogió el teléfono, tomo nota mental de cambiarle el sonido tan estridente que poseía.

-¿Alo?

-¡Kagome¿a que no adivinas qué?

- ¿ayame?- kagome aún estaba reticente a pensar con tanto griterío de su pelirroja amiga desde el otro lado del auricular.

- ¡Kouga me invito a salir¡¿Lo puedes creer¡Por fin lo hizo!

- ¿kouga?, ah si, aquel muchacho de medicina ¿verdad?

- él mismo, amiga soy tan feliz- exclamab una notablemente alegre ayame.

- te felicito ayame, espero que todo salga bien.- decía con alegría fingida

- ¿kagome, qué ocurre?

- nada solo estaba recordando lo de ayer, tu sabes.- dijo para dar un sorbo a su café.

- kagome no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, y estoy segura que superarás todos esos entupidos miedos, y talvez la solución esté al abrir tu puerta, uno nunca sabe.

- daría lo que fuera por que las cosas fueran así de fáciles- respondió kagome dando un suspiro de pesadez.

- estoy segura de ello.

- ayame yo…-

**Estaba****n tocando a su puerta**

- espera, están tocando, te llamo más tarde, y me cuentas como te fue con tu cita¿eh?

- Como digas¡suerte! Adios.

- Adios

_¿Suerte__?, que extraña es Ayame-_ pensó

Se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta que tocaban insistentemente, tomo un sorbo de café y abrió la puerta.

-¿señorita higurashi?

- Si, dígame- decía amablemente Kagome a un hombrecillo de baja estatura y de edad, con el uniforme del personal del edificio y apariencia afable.

- Su correspondencia.- dijo este extendiéndole un pequeño manojo de cartas.

- Muchas gracias- dijo sosteniendo aquellas cartas entre sus manos mientras le daba un vistazo a la carta superior, la más visible.

- Con su permiso, que tenga un buen día – dicho esto el hombrecillo levanto su gorra a modo de despedida y se retiro del lugar.

Kagome solo asintió y cerró la puerta dándole un golpe con su cadera, dejo las cartas en la mesita del recibidor mientras se volvía a dirigir hacia la ventana cuando volvió a sentir el timbre.

_Probablemente aquel señor olvido algo_- pensó la azabache.

Volvió su camino mientras daba un sorbo a su café para dirigirse a la puerta.

Lo que encontró tras ella le dejo pasmada, la taza que contenía su café rodó por el suelo derramando su contenido en la alfombra color crema, _el mismo color de sus pantalones._

Se le quedo observando con la boca abierta de la impresión y saltó a sus brazos.

Le era imposible no reconocerlo, era de las personas que jamás olvidaría en su vida.

Su abrazo fue correspondido con ansias.

- ¿Sorpresa?- susurro su voz en su oído causando que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda.

_Ahora comprendía lo que le dijo ayame_

Claro que si…sesshoumaru- respondió con otro susurro mientras se colgaba más del cuello de aquel individuo de largos cabellos negros y ojos dorados.

* * *

Muchas gracias a sole y a meli! me han dado muchos animos! espero que les halla gustado este capitulo... XD se me cortaba la inspiracion a ratos, y volvia a ratos ¬¬, es demasiado caprichosa. 

muchos saludos y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta fic!

si solo lo leiste...dale al botoncito de GO! abajo sii?? XD

atte: citus


	4. delirios

* * *

**De Lirios**

* * *

**capitulo IV**

**------------------------**

El ramo de lirios que hace un rato había quedado olvidado en el suelo del pasillo ahora descansaba placidamente ubicado en un florero rebosante de agua en una mesa de la estancia. Eran lirios blancos_, sus favoritos._

Los había pasado a comprar justo antes de entrar en el edificio al que en lo más profundo de él, temía.

Había subido con decisión las escaleras, no quería utilizar el elevador por miedo a arrepentirse y no poder bajar, además que si subía escaleras se ocuparía de subirlas y no de pensar en cosas que podrían hacerlo desistir. Pero ahí estaba, es su departamento, con ella, en un sillón, en completo silencio, abrazados y esperando que el otro diga lo que esperan escuchar.

El ansia es palpable en la sala de estar, una kagome recostada en el pecho de sesshoumaru y un sesshoumaru con el mentón descansando sobre la cabeza de ella, ambos fundidos en un abrazo.

El silencio parecía hacerse casi espectral, no tenia nada de tensión pero si una carga de expectación.

- Lo siento…kagome- sesshoumaru fue el primero en hablar.

- Por… ¿Por qué te disculpas?-

- No debí haber venido aquí-

La cara de seriedad inescrutable del rostro de sesshoumaru revelaba el calibre de sus palabras. El estaba arrepentido de verla. Kagome se separo lentamente de sus brazos para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos… ¿acaso el realimente no quería verla?, entonces…

¿Por que demonios había llegado hasta ahí?

Los castaños ojos de kagome se encontraron con los dorados de sesshoumaru con una interrogante fija en ellos.

Entonces… ¿no querías verme?- la mirada de kagome, rebosante de tristeza por una posible afirmación, le quebró en pedazos el corazón al hombre, pero tal mirada cambio rápidamente a una desafiante, acompañada por un seño fruncido.

Yo…

Entonces es hora de que te vallas – ella se levanto del sillón con dirección a la puerta

Kagome, no es eso… yo

Fue un gusto volver a verte sesshoumaru- kagome miraba al suelo, sus ojos se había opacado, volvía su sombra constante.

Kagome, escúchame.- dijo autoritario sesshoumaru mientras se levantaba del sillón y tomaba entre sus brazos su abrigo. Kagome dejo el suelo que le parecía tan interesante para fijarse en aquel atractivo hombre dentro de su departamento, al que había estado esperando dos años, el que le decía que se arrepentía de verla y el que ahora le pedía que lo escuchara.

Yo vine aquí solo para verte- _no podía creer que le fuera decir lo que pensaba decirle- _por que ya no aguantaba mas sin ti, por que ya no sabia que hacer…pero, no tengo ni tuve ningún derecho a retenerte…y ahora, yo te he dicho que no debí venir, por que los motivos que me trajeron aquí implican muchas cosas, y yo no se si lo que quiero decirte va a interrumpir tu vida de alguna manera…kagome…yo no se que es de tu vida ahora…- kagome lo observaba atenta – _acaso pensará que no tiene nada que hacer en mi vida_?-

Perdóname, no debí venir… espero que seas feliz – dijo sesshoumaru mientras su mirada fija en el suelo recorría la alfombra y el comenzaba a avanzar cabizbajo hacia la puerta que se mantenía abierta por kagome, ella lo observaba atónita.

Sesshoumaru se sintió un total perdedor al decir eso, pero era la verdad, le había develado parte de sus miedos a aquella mujer, y necesitaba salir de ahí si no quería cometer mas errores de los que ya habían salido de su torpeza. Comenzó a avanzar por la puerta con la esperanza de que alguien- obviamente ella- le detuviera, pero nada paso. El mismo cerro la puerta tras de si. Nada.

Camino lento por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador, apretó el botón de llamada y espero pacientemente. Le parecía que había hecho la mayor de las estupideces ,superables a las de inuyasha en toda su vida, al salir de aquel departamento sin decir nada de lo que quería decir, excepto esas cuantas palabras diciendo que era un ¡cobarde¡Al diablo con su vida! El la quería para el, si tenia un novio¡al diablo tal novio!, pero… ya era tarde. Había perdido la batalla.

El ascensor había llegado, las puertas lo esperaban abiertas, seguía teniendo un atisbo de esperanza, de escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre, llamándolo, pidiéndole que regresara, que le correspondía a aquellos sentimientos sin decir, que no era solo el, que eran los dos, y así seria siempre, _pero sería demasiado pedir¿verdad?_- pensó.

Entro en el ascensor con la espalda tensa, con el peso de haber dejado su ayer, su hoy, y definitivamente su mañana, tras aquellas puertas de metal, pasando ese pasillo de paredes verdes, la segunda puerta, ahí, eso dejo, a ELLA.- agradecía internamente que estuviera solo en aquel elevador, no podría con mas almas a su alrededor.

-------

se había quedado completamente estática, su cerebro definitivamente no procesaba ninguna clase de información mas halla de la conclusión inicial: _"sesshoumaru cree que no tiene cabida en mi vida actual"-_ ¿es que acaso seguía tan despistado como siempre?, seguramente era así, de cualquier forma no respondía a ninguna señal, ni su mente ni su cuerpo, solo sentía que su corazón latía a prisa, desbocado, infrenable, fuerte…aun no sabia si era su imaginación pero solo un segundo atrás escucho una puerta cerrarse¿habrá sido la suya?

_Sesshoumaru_- susurro con los ojos muy abiertos, con escalofríos en su piel, con las manos heladas, con una opresión en el pecho, que lo único que decían era _:"corre"_

Kagome abrió sin más su puerta, salio al pasillo con una rapidez no usual en ella, alcanzo a ver como las puertas del elevador se cerraban y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue pensar:

"_**lo perdí**__**"**_

--------

Un suspiro se escapo de su boca, que mantenía un rictus imperdonable, repentinamente le había dado sueño, se sentía cansado, necesitaba algo en que descargar su ira, pero no era momento para eso. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, se miro al espejo que poseía a media pared el elevador y se sorprendió de su rostro, parecía que no había dormido en meses, que estuviera enfermo, casi muerto, estaba totalmente demacrado.

Decidió salir de ahí mientras aun pudiera ser capaz de controlar sus cansadas piernas y llamar a un taxi para ir en busca de sus cosas. No se sentía bien.

------

Creía nunca haber corrido tanto, las escaleras se le hacían interminables, parecía que si miraba sus pies corría mas rápido, menos pesado.

Necesitaba llegar, su mente le mentía con palabras como:"ya se fue", "lo perdiste", "compréndelo".

Pero no haría caso de aquello, por que ella misma estaba en su contra, estaba segura que lo encontraría, y aun cuando se sentía en un mar de confusiones consigo misma y con sesshouamru, todo pareció aclararse cuando vio algo tirado en las escaleras, era una pulsera que le había regalado a sesshoumaru tras un año de conocerse, era una pulsera azul de hilo que al parecer se había caído por desgaste.

Eso la hizo sonreír. La tomo entre sus manos. Lo supo, el aun estaba ahí.

Corrió lo que mas pudo, el tiempo se hacia asfixiante, pero ya estaba cerca de la puerta, vio la luz filtrada por la pequeña ventanilla de esta, acababa de llegar. Abrió la puerta y la luz del hall le hizo daño en los ojos.

----------

Entupidos días lluviosos- susurro sesshoumaru mientras cerraba su teléfono y maldecía por lo bajo debido a la "inconpentencia" del servicio de hotel.

Al parecer, debía irse a pie. Le serviría para aclarar su mente, claro, si supiera por donde ir.

Suspiro cansado

_Todo para nada_

Tomo la gran perilla de bronce de la gran puerta de roble y vidrio de la entrada y tiro de ella para poder salir, no sin antes escuchar como alguien corría desesperado por el hall con intenciones de acercarse a la puerta.

SESSHOUMARU!

Era su voz…era ELLA.

Solo lo vio voltearse sorprendido hacia ella y no le quedo más que abalanzarse sobre él y decirle lo que guardaba secretamente.

te quiero. Te quiero mucho

Ella se lo había dicho, ella se lo dijo¡se lo había dicho!, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Aferrándola a si mismo.

_No __había perdido._

Y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

* * *

**PERDOOOOOOOON!! perdon por la GRAN tardanza!**

**esto va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que se interesaron en el fic!..ustedes deciden: continuacion?**

**bueno, espero les haya gustado...O.o...reviews?...recuerden que ...un review feliz, es una escritora feliz...:)**

**nota: se acepta toda clase de reclamos.**

**nota 2: me duele la cabeza... muchoo! n.n**

**nota 3: kaki-me...(anito), te quieroo!! y vez! he seguido! ¬¬ y no digas que soy baka por decirte que vieras lovely complex!**

**nota 4: chicas! vean lovely complez en V E O H . com... XD**

**nota 5: perdon por tantas notas! gomen ne!..**

**nota 6: jah! son entretenidas las notas XD**

**nota 7: creo qye estoy un pikito malñ**

**nota final: ja ne!**

**atte:**

**Citus**


End file.
